Austin and Ally Plus Two
by Taymontu
Summary: One shot collection of what happens after Wish Upon A Star! A bundle of stories following Austin and Ally raising their two teens throughout the years and maybe adding more to the bunch! Read Wish Upon A Star before this.
1. Moving In

**This one shot collection is based on my story Wish Upon A Star so it would be better to read it then this. This will ruin the story for you if you don't so if you don't want to let your confusion continue on throughout this collection! So here we go! **

It was very life changing to say the least, not as life changing as having kids at sixteen but still big. After Ally and Austin decided to start their relationship again the press was soon on their tail. They found out every last detail of what happened to Austin during his oblivious stardom and most people actually supported his decision of becoming a part of the twins' life.

Ally although wasn't very fond of the idea of her children being followed around by a bunch of people with cameras. She didn't like being in the camera either so it was even worse for her when they showed up at work. But through all this chaos there was an upside: Austin being home. But she knew as soon as his tour was going to begin he was going away a lot.

"Hey Ally!" She heard him call from the front of the house

"Hey Austin!" She greeted with a kiss

"Where's the kids?" Austin asked

"Anya is with her friends and Aaron is studying with his girlfriend up stairs." Ally said finishing he dishes

"Well I need to ask you something." He says slowly

Ally turned to meet eyes with blond haired boy who was smiling ear to ear so it had to be good. They walked into the living room to sit down to talk, he sat on the couch while she sat in the lounge chair waiting for Austin to explode which had to be any moment.

"So what is it?" She asked

"I really wanted to ask if you….would want me to….move in?" He says in a small voice

"You want to move in with me and the kids?" Ally repeated looking at him wide eyed

"Yeah, I know I'll be leaving soon but I practically already live here so why don't I just bring in my stuff?" Austin asked looking down

"I would love if you would!" Ally yelled running to tackle Austin on the couch

Austin laughed while wrapping his arms around her in a tight hold with their eyes locked on each other's. Ally smiled while Austin pulled her in closer for a sweet kiss only to be interrupted by a fit of gagging and awes. Ally lifted herself up to see Zig and his girlfriend Delilah standing in the doorway. Delilah had deep brown curls with bright blue eyes trapped behind thick black glasses.

"Your parents are so cute!" She giggled

"It's disgusting especially if it's in your own room…" Zig muttered

"One time!" Austin said with narrowed eyes

"Still gross but anyways you're moving in! This is awesome!" Zig said jumping up

"We'll see." Ally said ushering the teens

The next day Austin had all his stuff shipped to Miami from his L.A. home to move some of his stuff in. Zig helped out while Anya just merely watched with her mother but a little calmer then her. Ally being the anxious person she was, seeing her boys carry in heavy objects nearly gave her a heart attack.

"Be careful please!" Ally pleaded

"We are Ally, calm down." Austin assured moving one of his chairs into the living room

"Are you done?" Anya asked

"Just have to bring in my clothes in those boxes and we can go out to eat!" Austin assured

All four of them went outside and brought in all the boxes and left them in the master bedroom. The kids went to their rooms to grab their stuff leaving their parents in the room alone. Austin gave a bright smile to Ally before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm moved in." Austin whispered

"I know, I couldn't be happier." Ally replied swaying side to side in his arms

"How long do you think we have?" Austin whispered looking through the doorway

"Five more minutes, fifteen if Anya hates her outfit." Ally said pulling Austin in

Their lips met in the middle for a very passionate kiss, Austin hands were placed at the small of her back while Ally's hands were placed through his messy white blond hair ruffling it even more. Austin bit her lower lip to gain entrance which she let blissfully. As soon as it was good the twins walked in again.

"Is this seriously how we're going to start this?" Zig asked looking at them with disgust

"You're so like immature!" Anya yelled slapping him behind the head

"Enough you two let's head out!" Austin said motioning towards the door

For the first night of Austin moving in with Ally and the kids it was the one of the most perfect nights of all of their lives.


	2. New Boyfriend

After an exhausting month of settling in to the Dawson house Austin felt more at home than ever. Currently Zig was playing a video game with Austin, bouncing up and down trying to beat the other until Zig's character died causing Austin to leap up in happiness and run around the room making weird sounds in victory.

"Cheater!" Zig yelled

"Am not!" Austin yelled back

"Are too!" Zig argued

They went back and forth like little kids when in reality Zig was sixteen and Austin was thirty-two. Both boys yelled back until Ally walked into the living room with a very annoyed look on her face, holding up symbols up in the air and then banging them together causing the boys to stop and stare.

"Enough! You both are acting childish!" Ally scolded

"He started it!" Austin muttered, getting up and standing next to Ally

"Austin keep acting like this and you will _really_ regret it." Ally whispered and gave him a very suggestive look

Austin caught on to what she was saying and closed his mouth shut. Zig stared at his parents with a raised eyebrow till his eyes went as big as softballs till he realized what they were talking about. Before the situation could get any more awkward Anya ran into the house squealing and jumping.

"What is it girl? Timmy stuck in a well?" Zig asked patting Anya's head

"No. Cory asked me out on a date!" Anya squealed turning to her mother

"Cory? As in Cory the one you slept with-"

"What?" Austin yelled with anger in his eyes

"In preschool on the same mat." Ally finished narrowing her eyes at Austin

"Anyways I was like in his room studying and like he told me he liked me and so I said I liked him and now I'm going on a date with him!" Anya explained giving her father confused eyes

"That's great Anya, I'll call Luna over and we'll help you get ready." Ally replied giving her daughter a hug before she ran upstairs to call all her friends

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Austin asking looking to Zig

"I'm not having this conversation." Zig replied jumping up and running to his room

Austin sat down on the couch and looked around at anything trying to avoid Ally's stare from across the room. Ally sighed and sat next to him on couch laying her head on his shoulder and rubbing his back softly.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked looking to Austin

"What is Cory like? I don't want him like Dylan." Austin asked, Ally knew he was still mad from that

"Cory and Anya have been friends since preschool and he's very smart and dorky but Anya always loved that and I always knew they would end up dating. Don't worry he's very sweet." Ally assured giving him a quick kiss to the cheek

Austin felt himself lighten up to the idea of Anya dating knowing she's not going out with another guy like Dylan. Ally continued to rub his back for a few more moments making sure he was completely calm before walking up and going to the kitchen.

"Where you going?" Austin asked a little sad from the stop of his relaxing massage

"I have to call Luna remember? Don't worry we'll continue later." Ally called as he heard dial Luna's number

Austin sighed and looked up the stairs and little sad but he knew that Cory would make Anya happy and that's the important thing. After a few hours Anya was ready and dressed in a red and yellow sundress with yellow flats and her hair curled and let down.

"What do you think?" Anya asked

"Very beautiful." Austin replied with a small smile

"A six." Zig commented getting a hit from Luna

The doorbell rang leaving Anya to get the door also having Austin very excited to meet Anya's date for the first time. He walked into the room with a very shy smile, he had dark brown hair with a whale tail in the front, blue eyes, and thick black glasses covering his eyes as he was wearing a button up shirt and jeans.

"Hi Mr. Moon." Cory greeted very nervous

"Hi Cory, so where are you two going?" Austin asked very interested

"Just a dinner and a movie." Cory replied

"A movie. Where it's dark?" Austin asked suddenly very protective, Luna elbowed him and gave him a look that his mother would give him

"Austin! You two run along. Go, run while you still can." Ally instructed and they listened

"Sorry Ally, I'm a new dad you know and protective." Austin stated looking at his girlfriend's annoyed face

"I know Austin but…seriously?" Ally asked breaking into a laugh

"I said sorry." Austin whined looking down to her

"It's fine but I swear if you ask how the date went there will be consequences!" Ally threatened with a loving smile breaking through

Austin nodded and gave Ally a sweet kiss forgetting about Luna and Zig who were standing a few feet away. After a minute they stopped and looked to Luna who was smiling while Zig was fake gagging. Luna pushed him a little causing him to stop. Even though Austin dreaded the moment that Anya would go on a date he knew that it was right and it would make her happy.


	3. Date Night

Austin sat on the couch watching T.V. while Zig was in his room, Anya was on the phone, and Ally was coming home from work. He was piled with work with his album coming out soon and Ally was working a lot so there was no time for them to be together like they did in the beginning.

"Dad! I'm going to Cory's house, I'll be back for dinner. Love you!" Anya called from the door

"Be safe! Love you!" Austin called back with a sigh

Austin stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to start making dinner when he heard the door open up and the sound of a bag and keys hit the table. Austin poked his head out the door to the living room to see Ally laying down on the couch while groaning.

"So I'm guessing work wasn't great?" Austin asked worriedly

"It was very stressful! I just want to relax." Ally groaned

"Well just stay there and I'll make dinner." Austin assured kissing her forehead

"Thanks Austin, that's sweet. I wish we could do something together though. We haven't been alone in a while." Ally sighed

"Well we're both very busy, the kids are at the house for the summer. Unless you want a date night I don't know what we can do." Austin reminded with a shrug

"That's an amazing idea! We'll have a date night, the kids can stay at home they're old enough! Or at least we can just have Luna stay with them. " Ally jumped up with a bright smile, wrapping her arms around Austin

"I have no recording appointments tomorrow and you can have Dez and Trish cover the store. It's perfect!" Austin agreed pulling her closer to kiss her

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but I'm hungry, where's dinner?" Zig asked, both parents turned to see him leaning on the door

"Oh right! Call Anya while I start making dinner." Austin assured making her way to kitchen, tomorrow was going to be amazing.

Ally went through her jewelry box and picking out her favorite earrings then looking at herself in the mirror. Her favorite red dress that fitted her perfectly, her hair curled by Luna, and her diamond earrings with her the necklace Austin gave to her sixteen years ago.

"Are you ready Ally?" Austin asked peeking through

He wore his red and white plaid shirt with a black blazer and a pair of his nice jeans and his best shoes. He wore he famously known dog tags with a smile planted on his face at the sight of Ally.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse and we'll go. Tell Luna we're leaving." Ally agreed with a nod

Austin walked down the stairs to see Zig and Anya watching T.V. while Luna was making dinner for her and the twins. Austin walked into the kitchen with a smaller smile.

"Thanks for making sure the twins don't kill each other. We're leaving in a minute." Austin informed, Luna nodded her head

"Have fun! Not too much though, I rather not have to babysit three kids." Luna joked while finishing the dinner

Austin shook his head with a blush forming on his cheeks but before he could reply Ally came bounding down the stairs with happiness glowing off of her.

"Come on Austin, let's go!" Ally said with a smile brightening on her face while dragging him out

"Bye! Love you guys!" Austin and Ally called to the kids

Austin pulled Ally into the car taking her to the best restaurant in Miami, anything for his Ally. After they ate he took her to the mall and sat in the same place at the food court as they both did when they were teenagers.

"This is amazing Austin." Ally gushed

"Anything for you, you've been extremely stressed out but…that's okay. I got you to relax and be happy and that's all I ever wanted." Austin assured

Ally smiled as a blush formed on her face; she took her hand and pushed his face to hers to give him one of the best kisses he ever received from Ally. Austin pulled himself back to lean his forehead against hers, his eyes just gazing into hers.

"Thanks Austin, you've made me so happy."


End file.
